La vida de patricio estrella
by cronicaslan7
Summary: se ubica antes de la serie, Bob quien hace poco se mudo debe encontrar trabajo, por lo que su primera opción es el Krusty Krab, sin embargo deberá pasar duras pruebas para obtener el puesto de cocinero, mientras patricio arregla su ya opaco presente
1. Soledad

_**Capitulo 1: soledad**_

 _ **Pov patricio estrella**_

-ya es de día-gritaba mientras veía las pocas luces filtrándose desde el piso en contacto con mi amada roca, es de día y seguía gritándome esa frase en mi cabeza, tras apurarme al levantarme, la sabana enredada en mi pierna me hacia caer de forma estrepitosa al piso, maldita sabana

-¡auch!-soltaba un alarido, pero no me importo, me levante con un poco de dificultad ante mi pansa, ¿no entiendo cómo puedo tener una gran pansa?.

Tras uno inútiles minutos, por fin había logrado salir de mi roca, el día era esplendoroso con una gama de flores en el cielo, pero poca importancia le di al notar que al bajar mi mirada ya encontraba a calamardo en las lejanías de este solitario camino. No evite soltar un leve alarido

-tendré que esperar hasta que regrese-tenía contemplado hablarle a calamardo para jugar a algo, pero siempre tiene que ir a trabajar

-estoy aburrido-dictaba con un poco con mi voz, lo único que me quedaba era sentarme en la arena.

Durante este tiempo de soledad, siempre me quedaba a divagar en mi mente, ¿qué más se puede hacer?, lo que siempre tiendo a hacer en estos momentos es mirar las pocas burbujas que despiden las algas del jardín de… calamardo, pronto esa palabra hace eco en mi cabeza, mi mundo sería más gris si él no estuviera de vecino

-ojala tuviera un amigo con quien jugar-me susurraba a mí mismo, mis ojos se debilitaban, creo que el sueño es lo único que le queda a mi vida, ¿que mas me queda?, estoy solo en este mundo… finalmente doy paso a cerrarlos para dejarme llevar por el sueño, es adictivo, una forma de pasar la soledad sin que ella pese tanto en mi ser.

Si tuviera que resumir mi primer sueño en una palabra seria "deliciosos", me imagine los más grandes manjares que podría obtener si tuviera esa cosa verde que usan, creo que se llama dinero, a pesar que lo que me da calamardo es suficiente, aun así las pocas veces que lo veo llegar, cuando en sus tentáculos cuelga sus bolsas con productos exquisitos tienden a darme ganas de comerlos… una pregunta resurge en mi… ¿debería trabajar?… pronto un revuelo nace en mi pecho, trabajar me da demasiado miedo, gente mirándome y criticándome, ¿desde cuándo que ser tonto es un pecado?… sus miradas reprochantes no hacen que mi estadía con ellos sean las mejores, solo me dejan un sentido amargo en mi mente.

El segundo tenía más un sentido de diversión, dormir me agrada, pero siempre una pequeña cuota de diversión se agradece en mi monótona vida, un parque de diversiones de rojo color, rojo como los caramelos, iba y venía en las tazas giratorias, jamás he probado la comida de un parque, e incluso ni siquiera sé si venden pollo, pero en mis sueños estaban, un rico y humeante pollo, incluso en mi sueño podía verme a mí mismo dejar lagos de saliva… era curioso, pero a la vez triste

-¿me pregunto cuánto falta?…-tras mis dos sueños el único concepto que tenia del tiempo era el sol, por su posición aun era temprano… ¿en que mas puedo gastar el tiempo?

-supongo que daré un paseo por el vecindario-me decía para recorrerlo, mis pisadas se marcan en la arena, y mantenían un registro de mis acciones, en todo caso a quien le importa, en nuestro vecindario solo habían tres casas, incluso si me permito decirlo es bastante rara la casa vacía, parece una manzana ovalada y naranja con un tallo verde, me gusta dar círculos en ella

-aghh ¡¿cuánto tiempo falta?!-me volvía a gritar, no tengo idea cuanto a pasado, pero noto varias líneas de pisadas, lo único que me queda es mirar un poco la nada de este vecindario, un vecindario aislado, ¿me pregunto porque calamardo habrá elegido este lugar?…

-me… (Bostezo)… esta dando… (Bostezo)… mas sueño-me decía, pronto sentía que dormiría de nuevo… ¿dormir?, ¿de nuevo?, ¿de verdad es todo lo que me queda?… pronto hice girar la cabeza y me negué rotundamente

-¡no quiero dormir de nuevo!, ¡quiero hablar un rato con alguien!… con calamardo, hacer algo-susurraba finalmente, pero fue inevitable, el sueño me venció…

-no puede ser-decía destrozado, nuevamente me quede dormido, al lado mío había una pequeña bolsa con comida, no pude evitar soltar una mueca de tristeza, las ventanas de calamardo estaban apagadas, creo que hoy de nuevo no hice nada.

Finalmente termine entrando a mi casa, había un sándwich, una lata de bebida… dulce bebida, por alguna razón se sentía un poco amarga la comida, no de caducidad, es raro… últimamente no están sabiendo tan bien como al principio, por ultimo llegue a mi habitación, en un costado había una libreta la cual habían varios rayones, un listado de cosas que me he propuesto por varios días, la única palabra que puedo tachar es "hacer nada", la cual ya ni puedo contar cuantas se han hecho encima de ellas…

 _ **Bueno… se que se esté capitulo fue muy deprimente pero quería causar atmosfera, los siguientes serán más livianos**_ __


	2. Nuevo vecino

_**Capitulo 2: nuevo vecino**_

 _ **Pov patricio estrella**_

-no puede ser, ¡otra vez!-gritaba, la historia de mi vida, nuevamente no logre hablar con Calamardo, solo me quedaba colocar una cara acongojada, el silencio y la soledad me están empezando a incomodar un poco, veo el horizonte notando lo aislado de mi lugar de vivienda, probablemente si no estuviera Calamardo ya me habría vuelto loco

-o muerto…-musitaba débilmente, solo me queda... ¡ESPEREN!, ¿qué es ese sonido?

-es como un algo rotando-decía en voz baja, lo admito me daba un poco de miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, pero notaba que el sonido aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo, ¿acaso se acerca?

-será mejor que me esconda-alzaba un poco la voz, sabía que Calamardo no estaba, solo me quedaba esconderme, en un rápido movimiento entre a mi roca, ¿que mas podía hacer?, pero deje una abertura para mirar.

Los segundos pasaban, poco a poco el sonido se intensificaba mas y mas, ¿qué será?, pronto un especie de bote llegaba, ¿un bote?, ¿aquí?

-qué raro-decía, no sabía si ponerme feliz o… ¡por Neptuno!, al fin algo interesante en mi monótona vida, pensaba mientras que con mi mirada analizaba los seres que se bajaban de ese bote

-es una hermosa casa-decía un… un… ¿qué es?, es esponjoso… creo, la verdad estaba desconcertado, podría catalogarlo como un especie de algodón

-crees que este bien dejarlo aquí cariño-pronto observe a una versión con cabello, creo que es mujer, bueno… debe ser mujer por el tono de voz, note sus labios pintados, definitivamente es mujer, me deprimí un poco, tan mal estoy como para no reconocer una hembra

-linda, ya es momento de que nuestro Bob comience a enfrentar el mundo-pronto otro ser se bajaba del bote, por lo que podía notar se trataba del clásico ciclo familiar, cuando el hijo crece y debe dejar el hogar de sus padres para vivir solo y enfrentarse el mundo, solo di una mirada nostálgica a esa situación

-es… una piña-decía desganado, tal parece que no es lo que esperaba, la vida no es tan hermosa a veces, e incluso llega a ser decepcionante

-una piña que será tu casa-escuchaba, mi mente queda en blanco… no sabía que sentir, solo sabía que probablemente las cosas aquí van a cambiar

-¿estará bien dejarlo en un lugar tan asilado?, digo… ¿estará bien nuestro hijo solo?-ella preguntaba en lo que el seria su esposo

-no hay otra opción… nuestro hijo aun no tiene edad para trabajar, te aseguro que cuando se gane la vida tendrá una mejor ubicación-

-no se preocupen, con este lugar me bastara, no puedo creer que comenzare a vivir solo-decía con felicidad para luego la familia dirigirse al interior, ¿un vecino?, eso suena interesantemente aterrador.

Pasaron los minutos, solo sé que se metieron a la casa, deduzco que a examinarla, yo estaba con la mente en blanco, ¿un vecino?, eso significa que tendré a los alrededores a alguien más, aun así me daba un poco de miedo, es probable que sea otra de esas personas que me vea mal por no ser tan inteligente, mi mente divagaba, solo espero que al menos nos podamos llevar bien

-deberíamos habla con los vecinos antes de irnos-de pronto mi corazón se detuvo

-no es necesario mama, yo puedo hacer eso después-decía la esponja amarilla, de pronto me puse muy nervioso, no acostumbro a hablar con extraños hace meses, creo que mi estilo de vida me ha hecho perder un poco esa habilidad

-no me siento muy cómoda dejándote sola, ¿cariño?…-decía como esperando su aprobación

-querida, nuestro Bob ya es un adulto joven, es momento de dejar que el haga las cosas-ella mostraba una mueca no muy convencida

-está bien, pero…-pronto ella se apego a su hijo con un abrazo, fue un acto enternecedor, recordaba cuando mi madre lo hacía, quizás nunca debí irme de casa

-déjamelo a mi mama, ya he crecido y sé que soy capaz de vivir solo-comentaba levantando un poco los brazos, no evite recordar cuando yo hice algo parecido, toda esta situación es un golpe en la memoria

-te mandaremos dinero mensual, disfruta tu tiempo sin trabajo, pero te recuerdo…-pronto el padre cambio de tono, aquí viene

-es solo por un tiempo, deberás conseguir un trabajo, así que no derroches el tiempo, solo tendrás un año para disfrutar de esto-los peces tienen un año donde disfrutan del dinero enviado mensualmente por sus padres, como una preparación para la vida adulta, supongo que debí ser mas responsable

-lo que tu papa quiere decir es que disfrutes de esto, pero no olvides conseguir trabajo durante este año-

-lo se les aseguro, que tendré un trabajo, estarán orgullosos de mi-pronto se dieron un abrazo grupal, de pronto siento que mis ojos lloran un poco, hace tiempo que ya perdí el contacto con mi familia.

Lo último podría decir que fue como una despedida clásica de una familia que se quiere, lamentablemente la mía no fue así, a mi me echaron, mi familia tan solo me dio la espalda, apreté un poco los puños con ira, finalmente viene la parte en que retornaba la tensión que sentía antes

-¿hola hay alguien?-pronto sentí como mi corazón se retorcía de nuevo, estaba tocando la puerta de Calamardo

-parece que no hay nadie, ¿cierto Gary?-¿Gary?, de pronto de su maleta salía un especie de caparazón, es un caracol, que… interesante, una mascota

-miiaau-decía ese caracol, pronto llego la parte más estresante, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia mi casa, los sonidos de sus pisadas resonaban, no evite entrar en shock, jamás venia alguien a mi casa a diferencia de Calamardo

-¿hola hay alguien ahí?-alzaba con su chillona voz, no sabía qué hacer, me quede en la oscuridad esperando a que se fueran, parte de mi deseaba que se retiraran, pero otra también deseaba conocer a alguien más, y no sentir la soledad y tristeza de ser un fracasado

-miauu-escuchaba entre la oscuridad

-¿qué dices Gary?, que hay alguien en la casa-pronto sentí un fuerte shock, ¿cómo es que ese caracol supo?, ¿será por mi olor?, pronto en un movimiento rápido pude levantar mi brazo sintiendo el olor de mi axila, no tengo sentido del olfato, pero podía ver el color verdoso, no es necesario una nariz para saber que el olor debe ser nauseabundo, no me quedaba otra opción.

Lentamente comencé a abrir la roca, ya no había vuelta atrás, poco a poco mis ojos que estaban en la oscuridad se acostumbraban a la luminosidad del lugar, pronto nos encontramos cara a cara

-ho… hola-decía un poco temeroso rompiendo el hielo, hace semanas que no hablaba con nadie a parte de Calamardo

-hola vecino, que tal soy Bob esponja y el es mi mascota Gary-decía con un tono chillón y alegre, una sensación cálida sentía, no sé porque, pero de pronto sonríe un poco

-saluda Gary-alzaba la voz levantado su caracol, en donde podía ver todo su cuerpo baboso, solo había visto los caracoles a gente de estatus media, alta, no evite recordar lo pomposos que eran, esos sujeto que se creen superior a cualquiera, pero él no me hacía sentir así

-hola Gary-saludaba aun un poco incomodo

-y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?-me decía acercándose un poco mas, involuntariamente retrocedí

-me llamo…. Patricio estrella-decía un poco nervioso, pronto note cierta expresión de seriedad

-tranquilo compañero vengo en paz-decía con la señal de paz, pronto recordé lo que me decía Calamardo, la mejor forma de hablar con la gente era parecer calmado

-claroo-respondía de una forma calmada, como si hasta hablar me diera flojera, mis ojos abiertos de nerviosismos se volvieron unos ojos perezosos, aunque aun tiritaba un poco del nerviosismo

-y dime vecino, ¿quien vive ahí?-me decía alzándome la mano hacia la casa de Calamardo

-hay vive Calamardo-de alguna forma me había calmado, quizás sea su presencia no intimidante, y hay que admitir, pero yo soy más grande

-uhmm… y dime… ¿sabes dónde puedo comprar comida?-pronto mi faceta de calma se rompía

-co… ¿comida?-repetía como si me hablaran de algo irreal

-sí, debo comprar algo de comer y pensé que me podrías ayudar guiándome compañero-¿lugar para comer?, no tengo idea donde puede ser, solo me limite a mirar, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar a la ciudad

-ehmmm… cl… claro, por supuesto-decía con un intento de mantenerme calmado, pero estaba nervioso, recordaba que una forma de mantener las relaciones era haciéndose favores, aunque no sepa… quizás debí decir que no

-gracias, entonces vamos-pronto el tomo un camino, llevo su caracol en su cabeza como sombrero, de inmediato se detuvo

-es por aquí, ¿cierto?-yo en un acto de nerviosismo asentí mientras me unía a él en ese camino, solo me queda rezar por encontrar ese lugar

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Gracias flore1234 por los reviews :D**_


	3. Los vecinos se conocen

_**Capitulo 3: los vecinos se conocen**_

 _ **Pov Patricio estrella**_

Continuábamos caminando por un largo camino, si tuviera que confesar algo seria que estoy nervioso, un miedo bastante racional…

-y de pronto llego sirenoman y le dio un fuerte…-Bob seguía relatando un especie de programa de televisión, y sí, tiene televisión, cuantas horas pasaba frente a la televisión antes de irme de casa, aunque no recuerdo haber oído de ese "sirenoman"

-¿y qué paso?-preguntaba, de verdad estaba intrigado, pero más me importaba la conversación, es disfrutable como uno puede hablar y escuchar con otra persona, definitivamente es mejor que un incomodo silencio que te recuerde tus errores y que probablemente no tienes futuro.

La conversación duro bastante mientras caminábamos, a rato olvidaba mis problemas sobre que no sabía donde percebes estábamos caminando, pero pronto Bob me recordaba que no sabía a dónde íbamos

-qué curioso, no sabía que la ciudad estaba tan lejos-me decía, yo solo podía colocar un especie de mueca incomoda, miraba para el otro lado evitando que viera mi mueca

-si… ehh… el trayecto es un poco largo-musitaba por lo bajo, pero no tanto como para no me escuchara, el tan solo dio una sonrisa para seguir caminando, es un poco inocente, aunque admito que no soy la persona más brillante, pero si puedo notarlo

-y dime… ¿tú también estás en tu año para volverte un adulto?-me decía, yo solo pude mirarle para notar los azules ojos de él, tampoco es que tenga ganas de hablar de eso

-ehmmm algo así-comentaba mirando hacia otro lado, intente no verme como un especie de fracasado, no me gusta que la gente me vea así

-y dime ¿has logrado conseguir trabajo o algo?, se que el mío comienza, pero no quiero dejarlo para el final, no quiero ser una deshonra para mis padre, ¿cierto Gary?-le terminaba preguntando al caracol, el tan solo dio un sonoro "miau", solo logro colocarme más incomodo

-aun sigo buscando trabajo, aun disfruto de mis meses con esto-mentía, mi año paso hace tiempo, e incluso me echaron por no lograrlo, pero no es momento para recordarlo

-deberíamos intentarlo juntos-me comentaba con su ya inconfundible chillona voz, fue agradable el comentario, aunque ya perdí un poco la esperanza de eso. Pronto llegamos a un punto en donde comenzaba lo que sería césped, un muy verdoso césped, solo me limite a sonreír, no es común para mi observar lo que es el césped, tan solo la insípida arena

-¿césped?, ¿la ciudad está construida sobre césped?-lo mire desconcertado, no entendía a lo que se refería

-y… ¿eso tiene algo de malo?-preguntaba sin saberlo, no tengo muchos conocimientos en cosas de sentido común y eso me hace pasar ciertas situaciones incomodas

-por lo general el césped es para lugares en donde viven los animales, incluso…-pronto bajo a Gary de su cabeza

-disfruta del césped amigo-decía en un tono paternal, el caracol andaba dejando una estela de baba, pronto continuo riendo y sus ojos se perdían es esa estela de baba

-jamás había venido por aquí-decía por lo bajo y evitando que me oyera, pronto vi que algo pequeño se movía en el fondo, lo logre observarlo bien porque estaba lejano, me imagine que sería algo como un especie de depredador

-hmmm Bob…-decía moviendo lentamente hacia atrás, el parece no me oyó

-deberíamos continuar-volvía a decirle, mientras seguía observando a mi alrededor, tal parece que aun no despega su mirada de su caracol

-tomemos un poco el tiempo, Gary lo está disfrutando-yo continuaba mirando a mi alrededor, note que el numero aumento, espejismos rosas se movían, ¿que serán?, pronto un zumbido se escucho, eso me puso más nervioso

-en serio, deberíamos irnos-pronto el zumbido se volvió más fuerte y una cosa rosa se puso enfrente mío

-¡aaaaahhhh!-di un grito, pronto Bob alertado miraba hacia donde estaba

-mira es una medusa-decía alegre, ¿medusa?, pronto continuo su camino nadando dejando un zumbido, ese zumbido me ponía nervioso, aun tenía mis brazos cerca de mi cara, sentía que si lo quitaba podría pasarme algo

-que… ¿qué es una medusa?-preguntaba mientras me tranquilizaba al ver como ella se perdía, pero me mantenía alerta por las demás que estaban alrededor, pronto Bob se puso serio

-¿no conoces las medusas?-me decía en un tono como si fuera los más estúpido que hubiera dicho, no evite sentirme mal

-yo… yo…-murmuraba en un intento de defenderme, pronto el dio una señal con la manos como dando a entender que me callara

-mi estimado pupilo, una medusa es una animal majestuoso con el cual…-siguió hablando, y hablando, pronto me dio una definición explicativa sobre las medusas, en realidad sentí como si mi ignorancia en vez de ser una burla fuera para aprender, de alguna forma me sentí bien por dentro

-entonces las medusas crean jalea de…-

-medusas-terminaba él la frase, como sintetizando lo que me había enseñado

-y además deliciosas-finalizaba para mirar el cielo, yo también hice lo mismo, miramos al cielo, un azulado cielo en donde veíamos espejismos de flores, una vista hermosa si me permito decirlo, recalcando las zonas verdes

-es una vista hermosa ¿no?-me preguntaba mientras veíamos la miles de medusas nadando en el cielo, no evite sentirme genial por dentro, probablemente esto lo más interesante que me ha pasado hace mucho

-siii parecen jirafas-decía calmada y con suma flojera, pronto note la estupidez que había dicho ¿jirafa?, ¡¿es en serio?!, no evite sentirme humillado y sonrojado, me dio vergüenza, por un momento espere que se burlara, pero el solo dio su chillona risa

-¿jirafas?, muy buen chiste-me decía mientras seguía con su estrepitosa risa, ¿considero mi estupidez un chiste?

-¿puedo… preguntar… que cosa de lo que te dije te dio gracia?-estaba anonadado, en realidad eso era fácilmente algo de lo cual cualquier pez se habría burlado

-el chiste, veo usas comedia pasiva-me comentaba, ¿pasiva?, ¿qué es eso?

-¿y eso es?…-dejaba un espacio en silencio, pronto daba una mueca de felicidad, inflo su pecho

-oh quieres una explicaciones del gran profesor esponja -me decía agrandándose, más que ególatra lo sentí gracioso

-claro, profesor esponja-le termine siguiendo el juego, después de todo… es chistoso

-comedia pasiva, es decir chistes como si fueran reales, los dices en tonos serios y calmado en los momentos más inoportuno, es una comedia difícil de hacer…-¿de verdad existe eso?, ¡esperen!, entonces…

-¿entonces te gusto mi chiste?-

-claro… ¿una jirafa?, ¿a quien se le ocurriría decirle jirafas a las medusas si no fuera un chiste?, el tono serio y calmado tirando a flojo le dio el toque jajaja-entonces entendí que la gente podía considerar mis estupideces como un chiste, me sentía feliz por dentro, esto es una nueva forma de vivir, sin querer esta esponja me había dado la esperanza de poder enfrentar mis problemas

-creo que es hora de irnos a la ciudad-de pronto comenzó a caminar, mi miedo volvió, ¡percebes se me había olvidado!, ¿ahora qué hare?

-¡miau!-ambos volteamos en donde notamos que Gary se había ido lejos, ambos de inmediato nos dirigiríamos hacia él, pronto notamos…

-¡así que hay esta la ciudad!-decía Bob maravillado, yo sin embargo no podía creerlo, mis ojos se conectaban con la ciudad, sin duda había pasado tiempo

-¡vamos!…-gritaba emocionado bajando por un piso que iba en bajada, yo solo miraba incrédulo, esto es demasiado raro, no puedo creer que le haya acertado al camino

-miau-decía Gary, pronto vi que me daba un guiño como si me hubiera ayudado, definitivamente este día era raro, tras eso el caracol siguió el camino del dueño, no pude evitar sonreír y agradecerle mentalmente.

Recorrimos la ciudad, sin duda hace tiempo que no venia, Bob parecía un verdadero niño andando por ahí, pronto nos encontramos con un supermercado…

-me gustaría comprar, pero prefiero primero comer algo ya que no quiero andar con las bolsas, ¿sabes dónde podemos comer?-me decía, pronto un lugar llego a mi mente casi de golpe

-podemos ir al krustaceo kascarudo-sin duda deseaba ir, de esa forma podría ver un rato a Calamardo, tras lo que dije ambos partimos, para mi gran y bendita suerte ya había visto el lugar desde la parte más alta en donde estábamos con esas medusas, no evite recobrar el escalofrió, no son criaturas que me den una buena sensación en el cuerpo, finalmente llegábamos

-¿este es el lugar?-Bob estiraba su dedo señalando aquel viejo lugar, sin duda me trae recuerdos, pero pronto los suprimí, no es momento de recordar el pasado, simplemente termine asintiendo como respuesta a su pregunta

-¿de verdad son tan deliciosas esas kangreburgers?-sin duda se me hacia agua a la boca, la cual se me escurrió un poco

-creo que eso responde tu pregunta Bob, son lo mejor que puedes comer, Calamardo las hace excelentes y deliciosas-el quedaba desconcertado

-¿Calamardo?, ¿entonces mi vecino trabaja aquí?, será interesante conocerlo espero que sea igual de simpático que tu-no evite sentirme halagado, de verdad me sentí bien conmigo mismo por lo que dijo, aunque me preocupe un poco, Calamardo tiene un carácter algo difícil de tratar, pero sé que no es una mala persona, finalmente entramos al lugar, se siente raro estar con tanta gente, mi mirada se perdía en la cantidad de peces que comían en el local

-¡Patricio!-exclamaba Calamardo con un tono de sorpresa a pesar de su cara malhumorada

-¡Calamardo!-alzaba la voz mientras iba corriendo hacia él, hace días que no lograba verlo, sentía las miradas de todos observándome, pero no me importo, tenía bastante felicidad por finalmente verlo, de pronto…

-ya te dije que no me gusta que me abrasen-decía estirando su tentáculo entre él y yo evitando que yo le abrazara, pronto escuche como la gente murmuraba, no evite sentirme un poco triste por dentro

-no tenias porque ser tan cruel-comentaba en tono triste, mientras bajaba mis brazos, su semblante apático se mantuvo

-¿en todo caso que haces aquí?, sabes que no te daré kangreburgers gratis-eso me hizo sentir incomodo frente a Bob quien estaba más atrás mirando y juzgando la escena

-Calamardo podrías…-empecé a susurrar, pronto Calamardo noto que estaba con alguien

-bienvenido al krustaceo kascarudo ¿puedo tomar su orden?-note su semblante de molestia, tal parece que no le gusta decir eso

-hola soy Bob esponja-decía Bob con su actitud positiva

-que interesante…-terminaba respondiendo de forma opaca

-¿puedo tomar su orden?-volvía a recalcar lo mismo, por lo que observe Bob quería comentar algo mas, pero supongo que se dio cuenta que no puede hablar con él en el trabajo, supongo que conocerá a su vecino después

-ehmmm…-pasaron los segundos, yo solo me limitaba a observar y darme cuenta que quizás entre ellos no se lleven muy bien, ambos tienen actitudes demasiados extremistas y opuestas

-¿y?...-Calamardo entrecruzo los tentáculos hastiado por el tiempo en el que Bob se demoraba en pedir su orden, Bob seguía revisando la pizarra de órdenes, supongo que no puede decidirse

-la verdad no se que pedir-yo solo me limite a reír por lo chistoso de la escena, en cierto instante Calamardo miro hacia abajo encontrándose con Gary, su mueca no cambiaba, es increíble como no se sorprende con nada

-por si no lo sabes no se permiten mascota-su mirada se devolvía a la de Bob, ambos miramos al caracol quien tan solo observaba a Calamardo, ¿me pregunto que pensara este caracol?

-pero… no puedo dejarlo solo afuera, alguien podría llevárselo, además no puedo dejar a Gary solo-decía Bob asiéndole cariños, el caracol solo respondía con gruñidos, la situación la encontré adorable

-en todo caso Calamardo ¿no podrías permitir solo esta vez que entre Gary?-le pedí amablemente, quizás me encuentre con una negativa, después de todo el jefe era de temer, Calamardo nuevamente se mostro indiferente

-de cualquier forma el cangrejo tacaño no está, así que me da lo mismo-pronto me limite a reír

-¡Calamardo como siempre tan gracioso!-exclamaba mientras me reía por el suave insulto que le dijo a don cangrejo

-no es una falta de respeto decir eso de tu jefe-el semblante serio de Bob logro apagar mi risa, esto es un poco incomodo, siento que lo que me conecta con uno es malo para el otro, por suerte durante ese pequeño lapsus de silencio entre los tres un pez lo rompió…

-¡podrían tomar su orden algunos tenemos poco tiempo para almorzar!-alzaba la voz uno de los peces de la fila, me sentí aliviado, la situación entre ellos es un poco difícil de manejar

-disculpe…entonces… quiero...-intentaba pensar posterior a disculparse con el pez, termine susurrándole lo que podríamos comer

-entonces será…-pronto con un tono de educación

-dos kangreburgers por favor-finalizaba con una nueva sonrisa, he notado que esta esponja tiene facilidades para sonreír

-son 4 dólares-pronto me puse nervioso

-ehmmm…-soltaba un quejido mientras me sentía un poco incomodo, no tengo dinero…

-tranquilo, por esta vez te la casa te invita-decía Calamardo sin soltar su tono apático, a pesar de los frio y pesado sé que es una buena persona, no evite ponerme feliz

-de verdad gracias-terminaba agradeciéndole

-¿a mí también?…-preguntaba Bob, como verificando, creo que esa pregunta sobra, es obvio que…

-no, solo es un descuento para conocidos, patricio me acompañas a la cocina-estaba en shock, bueno no tanto, se que Calamardo no es muy simpático con las personas extrañas

-ok-pronto entre a la cocina, mientras Calamardo tomaba el ultimo orden de ese pez, finalmente al cabo de uno minutos entro a la cocina

-y dime patricio ¿quién es esa esponja?-me preguntaba sin dejar de lado su apatía mientras cerraba la puerta

-es nuestro nuevo vecino-respondía mientras observaba el lugar, note muchos ingredientes para hacer las famosas kangreburgers

-¿vecino?-

-si acaba de mudarse a la piña que está en tu lado de la casa-seguía respondiendo mientras veía unos suculentos tomates rojizos, tenía hambre y no evitaba tentarme a comerlos

-que genial-terminaba contestando en un monótono tono

-¿cierto?, tenemos un nuevo vecino-volteaba para verlo, que bueno que le agrada la idea, quizás la relación entre ellos mejore

-si no lo notaste patricio eso fue sarcasmo-pronto me sentí un poco imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta, sin embargo…

-¿acaso te molesta?-preguntaba mientras perdía la vista de los tomates, la conversación me había quitado el apetito, solo quiero que los tres nos llevemos bien

-es molesto tener a alguien más, pero bueno, con que es nuestro nuevo vecino… dime ¿te agrada?-

-sí, y mucho-Calamardo por primera vez cambiaba un poco su semblante, de apático a un pequeño pestañeo, como si estuviera meditando

-dile que también le invito, pero solo por esta vez, si no ese cangrejo me terminara despidiendo-me decía, no evite sentirme feliz, obviamente Calamardo va a dar su esfuerzo para que se lleven bien, ahora que me pongo a pensar tendré dos amigos, ¡DOS!, no evite sonreír, cosa que se dio cuenta Calamardo

-eres genial Calamardo-estire mis brazos para darle un abrazo

-no lo hagas-decía secamente, supongo que a él no le gusta…

-ok, entonces volveré con nuestro vecino-termine recalcando la última palabra, nuevamente volvía a su semblante indiferente, yo me retire bastante feliz de la cocina, volví a donde estaba Bob quien ya se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del local

-el es Calamardo, entonces él es mi vecino-decía Bob en un tono un poco serio, estaba tan feliz que no le di mucha importancia

-sí, no es genial-comentaba, el no se veía muy convencido

-se ve alguien un poco antipático-la frase me sorprendió un poco, pero no me extrañaba, la actitud de Calamardo es un poco difícil de tratar

-¿Quién?, ¿Calamardo?, es una gran persona, además nos invito por esta vez la comida-intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero él no se veía muy convencido

-y dime ¿cómo es?… por lo que veo el ya es un adulto porque tiene trabajo-

-el trabaja duro, pasa varias horas aquí-le comentaba intentando mejorar la visión que tiene de el

-no sé no me parece muy entretenido eso de trabajar todo el día todos los días-pronto nuestra conversación se termino, luego nos llegaba las codiciadas kangreburgers

-hola… ehmm… vecino-Bob intentaba llevarse bien, pero esta vez no tenia su semblante feliz sino uno como de seriedad, parece que no le cae bien

-como sea, ten tu dinero-le decía Calamardo como si no le importara, ¡no había dicho que intentaría llevarse bien con él!

-no es necesario, puedo pagar mi comida-Bob se volvía un poco más hostil, creo que no podrán llevarse bien, NO, debo hacer algo…

-como sea-pronto el se retiró, instantáneamente la mala situación anterior se borro al ver el humo de las kangreburgers, ambos nos dispusimos a comer motivados por nuestras necesidad fisiológicas… el hambre que teníamos, tras probar el primer bocado…

-esto es delicioso-decía Bob como si hubiera tocado el cielo, masticaba con velocidad mientras su rostro delataba lo deliciosa que estaba

-verdad-complementaba mientras saboreaba la mía

-es increíble como un trabajo tan simple hace feliz a tanta gente-me decía mientras saboreaba el siguiente bocado, pronto lo note mirando a la tienda, efectivamente todos tenían una sonrisa comiendo, igual no se dé nadie que no se ponga feliz cuando come, seguimos comiendo hasta que terminamos

-ves te dije que son geniales, Calamardo las sabe hacer-intentaba hacerlo recapacitar

-me cuesta creer que de alguien con una actitud tan mala pueda cocinar tan bien-al menos tenemos un logro, es el primer pequeño paso para que se lleven bien

-Calamardo es genial-seguía defendiéndolo, quizás sea antipático, pero siempre me ayuda

-dime… crees que me puedas conseguir la posibilidad de pode trabajar aquí-pronto note la seriedad de su petición, ¿trabajar aquí?

-podría preguntar, pero el jefe da miedo-comentaba recordando como es el

-no importa, quiero intentarlo, se que este es mi destino-seguía hablando, al final me termino convenciendo, pronto fui donde Calamardo

-ehmm ¿Calamardo?-

-¿qué quieres?, no puedo darte más hamburguesas-me contestaba mientras volvía a su revista, a veces la lee cuando no hay clientes comprando

-no, no es eso, mi amigo Bob pregunta si es que puede trabajar aquí-le explicaba, pronto su semblante cambio a uno de fastidio, dejo la revista a un lado

-¡¿qué?!, ¡trabajar en este lugar!, parece que tu amigo no tiene sesos como para pedir trabajar en este basurero-

-¡no es un basurero!, este lugar es genial-gritaba como si le hubieran insultado lo más sagrado que uno tiene

-este lugar es una basura y no puedo creer como a la gente le puede gustar esas hamburguesas-refunfuñaba Calamardo, de verdad odia este trabajo, pero quien lo culparía, su jefe es súper tacaño y trabaja a deshoras, cualquiera odiaría su trabajo

-no puedo creer que con ese frio y duro corazón seas capaz de cocinar tan buenas hamburguesas, hasta yo podría hacerlo mejor-alzaba la voz Bob, esto se volvió un duelo entre ellos, ¿por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

-¿y dime sabes cocinar algo?-pronto la mueca de Bob cambio

-yo… aprenderé… ¿dónde está el jefe? quiero pedírselo a él-le demandaba, ¿de verdad quiere trabajar aquí?

-don cangrejo está de viaje con su hija aun no sé cuándo volverá, ese cangrejo tacaño me dejo toda cargo-refunfuñaba mientras daba una mirada de asco al lugar, eso es mucho trabajo para una sola persona

-entonces les falta personal-decía en una total afirmación, logre darme cuenta de la mueca de Calamardo, es verdad que les hace falta personal

-escucha bien pequeña esponja te aseguro que las personas que quieren trabajar aquí deben pasar por duras pruebas-¿pruebas?, por lo que recuerdo no se necesita ninguna prueba

-yo las pasare-decía firmemente, con una determinación que no suele verse a menudo, sentí que él podría hacer cualquier cosa

-está bien ¿entonces tienes una licencia para conducir?-¿licencia?, ¿para qué?, eso no le sirve a un cocinero

-no-decía tímidamente, tal parece que su determinación se había evaporado

-entonces no puedes trabajar aquí, esa es lo primero que se necesita para trabajar aquí-pronto Bob se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, Calamardo solo daba una mueca triunfante

-¡Bob espera!-alce la voz, pronto se detenía justo antes de salir por la puerta, tomo a su caracol y lo colocaba encima de la cabeza

-prometo que volveré con una licencia y sé que hare mejores kangreburgers que tu-decía heroicamente, el brillo del sol que se reflejaba por el vidrio lo hacía ver mucho mas épico el momento, finalmente salían por esa puerta, no evite recordar como yo era así

-sigue soñando pequeña esponja-terminaba la frase con su ya típica monótona y gangosa voz, definitivamente no podía apoyar la actitud que tuvo frente a Bob

-¿porque necesita eso?, no tiene sentido-le preguntaba, es verdad, seré un imbécil, pero hasta yo sé que no se necesita una licencia de conducir para ser cocinero, wow… de verdad Bob es muy inocente

-¿dime patricio confías en mi?-eso me desconcertó

-por supuesto que confió en ti, en quien no confió…-pronto Calamardo me interrumpió

-¿entonces por qué dudas?-yo solo mire el piso

-es que no entiendo-

-eso no importa, mejor ve con él-no entendía por qué, pero tampoco tengo razones para desconfiar, pronto salí para encontrarme con Bob mirando alrededor

-no tienes que hacer esto, tu año recién comienza-le recordaba, todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante

-y cuando se termine tendré ese trabajo, ¿dónde queda una escuela de navegación?-nuevamente me puse nervioso, pero recordé…

-quizás es mejor ir a comprar tu comida y verlo mañana-decía sabiendo que ya era tarde y aun debía comprar su comida

-si tienes razón-ponto ambos nos dirigimos al supermercado…

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **El resumen estaba mal, no lo redacte bien XD, Ahora ya se sabe más o menos de que tratara la historia, me sorprendí por lo largo del capítulo (estaba inspirado XD)**_


End file.
